hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai/Synopsis
Story The Three Clock Keepers Arc Mirai is usually kept in no. 1 boundaries and is made to wear gloves to prevent using of her power. However, at the start of the arc she managed to escape, and ends up in the school buildings. She visits Nene's classroom when the students are away due to Biology class. She used her power in the classroom, advancing the time, resulting in dusts everywhere, rusted desks, and broken windows. Her power also affects the student's belonging, such as making a student's lunchbox food goes bad, crumbling textbooks, and even made Akane's Hanitaro's head to crumple from time. Her powers doesn't seem to affect Aoi's belonging, possibly due to Akane's interference. The plant in the classroom also seems to grow enormously due to the power, which makes Nene notices that the incident might not be a simple prank done by someone. After sometime, Mirai seems to wanders even to the Middle School building, as she turns Kou's friends, Satou and Yokoo into old people, leading Kou to investigate the matter. Nene, Hanako, and Kou starts their investigation by trying to search one of the three clock keepers, as Hanako currently do not have information on No. 1's whereabouts. As Hanako explains of his suspicion on how Aoi might be a supernatural, a girl's laughs could be heard in the hallway, and the window glass in front of them suddenly broke. At that timing, Aoi is also there, raising more suspicions. They tried to investigate Aoi, but they later found out that Akane is the one who held the Clock Keeper's power instead. Mirai only shows up again when Akane, Nene, Hanako, and Kou are in the infirmary, taking care of Aoi who's currently fainting, leading a student to scream for help as Mirai uses her power on everyone, turning them into grandpa or grandmas. The chaos continues until Mirai changes Lemon by sitting in his shoulder, exposing her to Nene and the others. Akane who noticed Mirai yells to her in order for her to stop what she's doing, as he tries to grab Mirai by slapping her from Lemon. She then laughs and escapes after jumping around again. As Akane and Hanako forms a temporary alliance to capture her, Nene, Kou, Hanako and Akane holds a strategy meeting in the student council room. As they discussed, a munching sounds can be heard, and it took them a while to realize it. They searched the source of the sound, and it turns out that it was Mirai eating from the candy packages. The four of them tried to capture her, but as she was very nimble, she escapes easily. As Hanako and Akane collides from trying to capture her, she found a chance to escape, but was stopped by Kou who was waiting for her. However, she slipped from his hands, and overturns his capture and tries to makes Kou "handsome" by turning him into an old man. However, due to Kou's strong spiritual power, she's only able to advance time a few years, then she escapes the room. Nene who was stunned by the transformation, tries to capture Mirai in order to ask her to turn her into an adult with slender, beautiful legs, but to no avail. Mirai is seen again running around while laughing ash she touches everything and advance time on them. As she grows tired, she spotted candy on the ground, instantly eating it. She found more later, and kept following the candies. To her surprise the candies were a trap set by Nene and co, and by the time she realizes, she was already caught by Kou's lightning cage technique, which were enhanced by Akane. Realizing her capture, she admits defeat and that her playtime is over. As Akane were about to put the gloves on her, Mirai disappears, then appears in front of Nene, wanting to turn her into a beautiful person one last time. However, Nene didn't change, and instead falls down lifelessly. This leads to Mirai asking whether the reason was because Nene herself doesn't have much time in her lifetime left. At the middle of the confusion Kako came and Mirai is seen being held in his arms. Mirai stays in the background as Kou and Hanako bickers about Nene's lifespan. She can be seen cheering for Akane after Akane throws Hanako in order to mediate between he and Kou. Category:Synopsis